


On Rivers in Egypt

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cel has a lot of words and a single drabble just won't do, Fluff, Other, Polyamory (referenced), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 3: But You Said
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: Flufftober drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	On Rivers in Egypt

Cel was absorbed in their task of cleaning all the little gears in the backup engine and not at all choking back tears or shaking from delayed panic, not at all, why would you even think that? The way their lower lip wobbled a little bit had nothing to do with stress or anxiety or _what if everybody had died it would be all their fault it was an unforgivable risk and_ … nope. Not. At. All. So when Azu came in, back in her own body, beaming and glowing like she always did, Cel absolutely did not wipe their tears away surreptitiously. 

“Oh hi Azu, didn’t hear you come in, what can I do for you? It’s a nice day to be polishing the engine, haha haa…” They mumbled something and turned back to their work, trying to swallow away the massive lump in their throat without being obvious. Azu, however, wouldn’t let them get away with that.

“Oh Cel, what’s wrong?” Azu’s voice was soothing and soft and gentle and Cel ached to just tell her all about their feelings, but no. They would not. Could not.

Cel could practically work by the pink glow coming off Azu alone. The engine room was awash with soft pink light and if they just focused on the speck of motor oil in that little crevice … Their thoughts stuttered to a halt when Azu put her big hand on their shoulder. 

“I thought you might like a hug? Or maybe … something more?” Azu was blushing, but bravely keeping eye contact with Cel.

“What? I thought you and Kiko … You said …”

“Oh Cel,” Azu giggled a little. “I have a lot of room in my heart, and there’s absolutely a place for you.”

Cel went boneless with relief and comfort in Azu’s embrace.


End file.
